


Twelve Hours

by pavrafini



Category: The Purge (Movies), The Purge (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavrafini/pseuds/pavrafini
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the TV series of The Purge





	1. Someday List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna will one day believe in possibilities, she's just not sure when that day will come.

Anything is possible in the comfort of Jenna’s mind.

Everything is possible with time.

It takes her eight minutes to research the logistics of a trip to see the Northern Lights and find a list of flights to countries where she can see them clearly. An extra three minutes to find a winter coat for the trip.

Ultimately it takes less than ten seconds to close her laptop on the idea.

Even if she kept the trip domestic, there is so much she can do and see. Playing with dolphins in Hawaii. Swimming with sharks in Florida. A sunrise tour of the Grand Canyon.

Rick picks up on the fact that she wants to get away for a few days and starts searching for music festivals they can go to in the summer. He’s keen on anything in the South because he’s never traveled to those states before and imagining him in a sweaty cowboy hat with a sleeveless plaid shirt makes her laugh.

She thinks that it might work for him actually. Something so unlike the suits and business casual clothing he wears everyday. It’s possible that’s what he’s wearing in another life. A life where they’re not married, where they haven’t made a life together and where he is someone else, with someone else.

It’s completely possible.

Three minutes is how long it takes to find out she’s going to be a mother and five minutes when she tries a different pregnancy test. Jenna’s vision narrows on the tiny plus sign and she stifles a laugh because she doesn’t want to disturb the silence of the bathroom. In the end she giggles softly to herself and stares at her reflection, imagining what her family will be like in the future.

A passing thought of what a child being raised by three parents might be like and Jenna can see the fantasy clearly in her mind’s eye. Lila’s glowing smile in spite of her shirt being stained by tiny hands covered in a fruit puree. Rick recording the moment to send to enthusiastic grandparents and herself laughing at the mess they’re all making.

Anything is possible.

Except Jenna’s run out of time.

 


	2. No Politics, No Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Carmanuce Cascone knew the long game is the only game in town.

Carmanuce Cascone stopped taking himself seriously right around the time he watched his ex-wife do a bit of night gardening during a Purge four years ago using their next door neighbor Elizabeth Cooper as fertilizer. When he asked Rita why she did it, her answer made sense at the time. A beautiful woman for beautiful plants.

Since his divorce, he’s moved on to the more modest living arrangements of a one bedroom apartment in a building owned by his cousin Matteo. It’s one of the nicer units because even now, when the Purge is a part of their everyday lives, family is always first.

The most peculiar thing of all is that Carmanuce’s grateful for his current circumstances. No amount of money will ever be worth the relief of having found a community of people who think and act like him. Conversations with people that don’t need apologies for his particular brand of politics is the true luxury.

Carmanuce has never been ashamed of his beliefs, but even he’s not stupid enough to voice them aloud either. Better and braver people than him have spoken their mind and the fact that they aren’t around anymore is a telling argument for keeping your trap shut. Daily cowardice and mindless obedience suit him just fine because at least one night of the year, he can relax and be himself.

Besides, who gives a shit if you live in a police state run by a totalitarian government if you don’t live long enough to watch it fall?

Revolution is a young person’s game. At this point in his life, Carmanuce is content to be on the sidelines, hollering praise at the Anti-Purge movement like the world’s ugliest cheerleader if it means he can someday piss on a NFFA flag in public.

Freedom of speech is years away and in the meantime, he’ll knock back a few cold ones in Pete’s Cantina.

Carmanuce watched one empire fall, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t live long enough to watch this one crumble at his feet.


End file.
